Honey Vanilla
by SuperSandra
Summary: Rukia wants ice cream. Ichigo needs... kissing practice? The heck? Possible two-shot with rating increase. IchiRuki. In second person, Rukia's POV. ON HIATUS.


**Disclaimer: **Bleach's owner: 久保 帯人. That's not me. My name in Japanese is actually:　サンドラ

**Author's Note: **Soooo I had this weird urge to write something less fluffy and more erm... sexy? I guess. I don't know why I like writing things in second person but it kind of gets you in the mood. LOL, too much information.

Well I wanted to write something smutty but when I started writing this, it turned out more of an experiment for me to see if I could actually write smut (never have, never tried). Then I decided on a potential two-shot with the first part leading to the smut in the second part. Ano, this first part is not worthy of an 'M' rating IMO, so I refrained from doing that. But if the feedback is good, that second chapter will come up under that 'M' rating. ;D

So enjoy the IchiRuki-ness for now. Ice cream flavors were all made up by me and I have no idea if they exist or not. If they do, I don't own the rights. Honey vanilla ice cream sounds good though but I think it could be a pronstar's name! HAH!

--

**Honey Vanilla**

It's one of those days during summer vacation when the weather gets especially hot that you suddenly get the urge for something cold to eat. You want ice cream. You've only had it three times when Ichigo was annoyed enough to stop your whining and actually buy you an ice cream down at the food court.

They don't offer this much in Seireitei. The varieties of flavors fascinate you. There are the common flavors of chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla. But those three rare times you got ice cream, you opted for something different. The first time was lime cheesecake. That was interesting. But just a little too tangy to your taste buds. You were glad that Ichigo was cheap and only got you one scoop.

The second time was double fudge chocolate cherry with brownie bits. You threatened Ichigo before to get you two scoops this time. It was quite overdone with chocolately chunks and cherry bits that stuck to your teeth so you couldn't finish it all. You gave it to Ichigo who grumbled about wasting his money but finished it all in less than a minute.

Then the third time was honey vanilla. It was simple but it was simply delectable. The mixing of these two flavors brought you so much joy to your mouth that the last spoonful almost brought tears to your eyes. Needless to say Ichigo looked at you like you were the most idiotic person in the room. Getting pleasure from ice cream. Yet, he went ahead and bought you another cup of it and you didn't even ask.

So on that unbearably hot day, you're craving ice cream badly. You'd do anything for it.

Like usual, there's nothing to do when there isn't a hollow alert to make you jump into action and kick some hollow ass. Ichigo is lying on his bed, with his hands behind his head seemingly doing nothing but staring at his blank ceiling. You lie with your stomach facing the ground, reading a style magazine on the latest human fashions.

The sleeveless sundress you're wearing is made of a thin silky like material, perfect for hot days like these. But due to the lack of air conditioning in the Kurosaki household, the fabric is sticking to your clammy skin. You don't notice that your lace slip underneath it has peeked out. You also don't know that Ichigo noticed moments before but quickly diverted his eyes to the ceiling to try to focus on nothingness.

The heat is slowly making you perspire more than you usually do. You really want that ice cream now. You sit up on your knees and shuffle your way over to Ichigo's bedside. Slowly you raise your head and peek at him with inquiring eyes.

"Ichigoooo…" You call out in a singsong voice.

"What?" He mutters, only moving his eyes to peer at you on the side.

"Can you take me to get ice cream?" You try putting on the saddest puppy eyes you're capable of. Your sad, big violet eyes make Ichigo shift slightly in his bed. He turns around so that his back is now facing you.

"No."

"But it's too hot."

"That's not my problem."

"But I'm sweaty."

"Go take damn shower."

"You can get ice cream too."

"That doesn't mean I'm not the one paying."

"You know if Nii-sama had given me more allowance I could treat you."

"Well, he doesn't so no."

"Please?"

"No."

"…please?"

"No."

"I'll do anything."

He pauses. You think that he stopped answering you all together but he turns himself back around and prods himself up on his elbow. "Anything?"

You nod willingly, your innocent mind only focused on the ice cream. "Anything."

It seems like a fleeting thought passes his mind but he shakes his head as if it wouldn't do. "Forget it." He lies back down and turns his back again to you.

Your high hopes are crushed. You said you were willing to do anything and it was the truth. You decide that you will get that damn ice cream. You stand up on your feet and give him a poke to his back. He jerks in response and turns his head toward you with an expression of annoyance.

"I said I'd do anything. So whatever you had in mind, I don't care. I'll do it." You narrow your eyes in curiosity. "So what is it?"

Thinking about it again makes him turn a shade of crimson. You raise an eyebrow as you observe the colors of orange and crimson clashing. It takes him a moment to answer you although surprisingly it comes out in a slight stutter.

"I-I wanted you to practice… kissingwithme." He says the last part so fast and jumbled that you think he was trying to avoid you from hearing it. But you caught each word clearly.

You understand it all. You think he needs a practice doll for when the real thing comes along. And what a better practice doll than a real person? Although you don't have much experience in the kissing department yourself, you take this as a learning tool that is as beneficial to you as it is to him. You note to yourself that this might be good blackmail material if needed.

You decide it wouldn't hurt to give Ichigo some practice so you nod your head and answer with a simple shrug. "Okay."

"Okay?" Ichigo repeats what you said in disbelief.

"Yes. I said okay and I mean it. So get up and scoot over. I want to get this done as fast as possible." You forcefully push him so that he gets up automatically. Ichigo is now sitting next to you, side by side. His feet are touching the ground and yours are dangling freely.

You look up at him, waiting for him to start but see that he's looking at the ground with his brow furrowed as if he doesn't know what to do. You give him another poke in his arm and he looks at you questioningly. "What?"

"Are you going to start or what?" You question with impatience.

"Oh… yeah." He turns his body so that it's facing you now. Slowly he bends his head down so that his lips can reach yours. But before he is within an inch away from your lips, he stops and straightens up. "I can't kiss you when you're eyes are open like that."

"Why the hell not?" You would stomp your foot down in annoyance if your feet could reach the ground.

"It's just weird, damn it! People don't kiss each other with their eyes wide open like that." Ichigo explains and runs a hand over his hair as if combing away the frustration.

"Fine, fine." You oblige just so he can do it already. "Hurry up."

You close your eyes to find the darkness behind your lids. By instinct, you raise your face upward a bit so that it would be easier for him to get to your lips quicker. Now that you can't see him coming toward you, anxiety starts to rise from within. You hate waiting for that inevitable moment, unable to pinpoint when it will come. Your heartbeat quickens at the silence and you can feel the breathing from his nostrils come closer to your face.

You can't take it anymore. The suspense is killing you. So you open your eyes in a flash and startle him, causing him to fall back. "Damn it, Rukia. Why the hell did you have to open your eyes? I was almost there!" He yells at you.

"Your stupidass is taking forever!" You roar back at him. You are both fuming, the steam coming from your ears. You take a few deep breaths to calm your composure while he sighs in frustration. This stupid kissing practice wasn't going to be done unless somebody began it quick. That somebody would have to be you.

You lift your legs so that you're fully situated on the bed. Without warning, you tackle him and pin Ichigo's shoulders down on the bed with your hands. Your legs are straddling his legs close together and you suddenly feel very dominant. He gapes at you in shock for the sudden intrusion into his personal space.

Before he can mouth any words of protest you take the chance, close your eyes, and bend down to press your soft lips to his. You're standing still in that position for a few seconds. You can tell he's registering in his mind what just happened and what is currently happening.

Then to your own surprise, he starts moving his lips against yours so that he's actually kissing you back. It's a simple close mouthed kiss until he takes up enough courage to introduce his tongue to your lips. You decide to play hard to get and keep your lips shut although the wetness of his persistent muscle weakens you bit by bit. He's roaming his tongue over your lips, prodding them to part. You wonder if he likes the taste of your cherry chap stick. (Damn you, Katy Perry!)

He groans underneath you and you sense his irritation when he removes his tongue altogether from your lips and growls in a low voice, "Damn it, Rukia."

In one swift motion that causes you to open your eyes, he grabs your arms and turns you over with ease. His body is now hovering over you with his knees bended and legs straddling your own legs. He places the palms of his hands on the bed close by your arms. There's an unmistakable heat radiating from his body that your body is meeting with its own heat. Two bodies in heat + heat from the weather is equal to scorching possibilities.

His amber eyes settle on your chest for a quick second before he moves them up to look you in the eyes. He acts like he didn't stare but you saw the quick flitting of his eyelids. He bites his lip as if he's unsure where the sudden audacity came from for him to do this to you.

You feel very submissive underneath him. There's an urge tugging at you in the back of your mind to let him take control. You're curious what he's capable of. So you close your eyes, hoping he takes it as a hint to continue. This time you don't mind not knowing what comes next.

--

**AN**: What do you think? Should I continue with that last part with the 'M' rating or leave it as it is? I'm very interested in reader's feedback so please review! And sorry for that Katy Perry reference. It plays on the radio every day so it gets stuck in my head every so often.


End file.
